


Annoyingly Sweet

by bittersweetpeaches



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But i love minbin, Chan is a nice guy who doesn't have a lot of money, Extremely Fluff, Fluff, IT IS A MINCHAN FIC NOT A MINBIN, Minho is annoyingly cute, Soulmates, You will have diabetes, binsung, minchan, others skz are mentioned, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetpeaches/pseuds/bittersweetpeaches
Summary: They live in a society that have the Soulmate sistem, you can write or draw to yout soulamte and it will appears on your meant to be skin. Minho likes to annoy his soulmate writing and drawing to him a lot, Chan, but they don't know each other or made the connection yet to know they are meant to be.





	1. Wasn't this a Minchan fic?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, i'm not a writer by any means, but i hope you enjoy it!  
MINCHAN RISE! BINSUNG RISE! MINBIN BEST FRIEND RISE!  
~

It was summer and Minho was having lunch with his parents, everything was peaceful and nice. Minho lives in the countryside and have a peaceful life, until his parents announced that he was going to live with his uncle in Seoul.  


“_WHY??? _”  
Minho protests   


“_Your dad received a job offer and we are going to live aboard Minho, you can’t come with us. You have school _”  


“_BUT HOW I'M GOING TO LIVE WITH A MAN I NEVER SAW? I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! _”  
He continue to protest without success   


Later that day Seungmin and Jeongin, regulars at Minho’s place, were there helping him to get over the fact he is moving on the weekend. 

They talked and listen to Minho furious speech, Minho was only 15 and didn’t want to accept that he have to say goodbye to his best friends and the place he knows so well and grow up in. The countryside were boring sometimes, but is peacefully and Minho knows everyone, nothing happens and he was content with this. 

He complained and complained until Jeongin screamed   


“_MINHO! _”  
The boy look at him confused   


“_WHAT? IS A BUG?? TAKE IT OFF!! _”  


“_No…. your arm! _”  
  
The three boys looked at Minho’s arms and there it was “_ Hello, I’m your soulmate!. Nice to meet you! _” Minho’s first soulmate message.  
The soulmate system is simple, everything you write or draw in your body appears in your soulmate’s body as well. You can start send messages when you are 16 and the messages or drawings disappear after a while. You two can fall for other people, but you will always ended up together, is like a magnet, you and your soulmate can’t stay away from each other.  
Minho, sadly, couldn’t answer, he still 15 and no matter how much he tries, his soulmate wouldn’t see his message, but he was happy. His soulmate written to him. He was so happy that he even forgot about the moving.   


The weekend came and Minho still furious with his parents, but he could do nothing. He got into the train and he could see all his friends from the window waving him goodbye.  
Minho didn’t know what to expect, he never been on a big city before and he was not excited to see how it was. For more boring it was sometimes, Minho enjoy the calming life he have, but what can he do now? He was on his way to the big Seoul and the unknown.  


“_Hello? Oh hi uncle! _”  


“_Did you arrived already Minho? I’m sorry work came up and I can’t pick you up! But is really simple to go home… _”  


Minho followed the directions his uncle gave to him, but Seoul was so big and everything was so confusing to him. At some point he gave up, he sat in a bench in the park and stared at the sky, it was beautiful shade of blue with fluffy clouds that looks like cotton candy.  
Minho let out a big sigh, he was lost and didn’t want to call his uncle to ask for directions again, he was too stubborn to admit he was lost to others. So he closed his eyes and let out a big sigh again, he was frustrated.  


“_Hello? Are you alive? "_  
A strong, but sweet voice with a strong accent woke minho up   


“_W-what? _”   
He opened his eyes to face a big and raven boy  


“_Oh you are not dead! That’s great.. but are you ok? Are you lost? _”   


“_N-no… _”  


“_Well, you still have a lot of luggage! Even though you are not lost, definitely not lost, can I help you? _”  


“_Are you trying to rob me? _”  


“_What? _” The stranger laugh out loud and Minho could swear, this is what angels sounds like   
“_No! I’m just trying to help you. Don’t worry! I’m 16, probably your age _”  


“_O-ok I guess… I need to go to this address _”  
He showed the address to the guy and he smiled brightly   


They both walk to the address without taking. Minho is normally “annoying” as his friends describe him, he is really energetic and talkative, extremely good with strangers, but Minho was frustrated at the moment and nothing good came into his mind. When they arrived at his uncle, Minho got the key on the mailbox and said goodbye to the boy. The boy was around his age, but still he is not letting any stranger get into his uncle’s house.   
The house has a familiar smell, it was comfortable. His uncle let a note to Minho “_ Hi Minho! I’m sorry I wasn’t able to welcoming you. The house is yours, the refrigerator is packed and your room is on the second floor, the second room on the left. I hope you like it, I’ll be home soon! Don’t feel lonely! _”  
Minho laugh a little.  
He got his things to the room, it had a big bed and a big window by it side. He has a little desk and a closed, it was nice and calming. Minho feel like it wasn’t going to be so bad in the end.   


* * *

  
  
Minho was sleeping peacefully in his bed, it was comfortable, so much he didn’t want to wake up. Sadly for him, his best friend has another plans to him.  


“_Minho, wake up! _”  


“_Shut up mosquito, I’m not getting up _”  


“_Yes, you are. Is our first day, we have to go _”   


“_Ok ok _”  
Minho reluctant get up letting out a big sigh   


Minho and Changbin got to know each other on Minho’s first day of high school. Minho just moved to Seoul, he was a transfer student, didn’t had his uniform or books yet, but it didn’t stopped him from being loved by everyone. For more annoying Minho could be, he was also extremely cute so people just stick to him like a magnet. Changbin, in the other hand, was dark and scary. He was small, but people still afraid of him and thought he was some kind of gang member and just don’t go near him.   
Minho assignment seat was next to Changbin and he couldn’t care less about Changbin scary appearance, for him Changbin was more like a scary small baby cat than a gang member. Minho always trust his judgment, he was good with it and he was right, after he sits and class start the professor order them to open the book, but Minho doesn’t have any and he heard a little cough besides him. When he look at where the noise came he sees Changbin book closer to the side end of the desk, perfect for Minho to look at. He smile bright, Changbin was for sure not that scary. After that Minho, annoyingly, made his way into Changbin’s life and everyone saw that Changbin wasn’t that bad, he was cranking, but not a bad person.  


“_I can’t believe you stayed awake all night writing to your soulmate again, I don’t know how he handles that”_  
  
  
“_Shut up mosquito. You are just mad because your soulmate never writes to you _”  
  
  
“_He is busy _”  
Changbin murmured under his breath   
  
  
“_And you are too stubborn to do something about it. You two are really made for each other,it sucks you can’t know who your soulmate is until you have the connection or I would personally kick his ass for not talking to you properly _”  
Changbin laugh at his best friend as they finished breakfast and go get ready  
  
  
  
“_Ok, the dance major build is there and the music major is right beside it _”  
Said Changbin looking at the map of the campus   
  
  
“_Ok, that’s good, we are close. Wanna grab lunch together after class? _”  
  
  
“_Yes, of course. I message you _”  


“_Ok, let’s do this! Good luck binnie! _”  


“_Good luck Min! _”  
They do their best friends handshake and part ways to their first day of university   


The first day of university went by nicely, Minho made friends, a cute and bubbelling guy named Felix and a big, bright and loud guy named Hyunjin. They were partnered up together for the rest of the semester.  
Changbin also made friends and was partner up with two boys, one who instantly catch his eyes named Jisung, he was bright and loud, not the type Changbin normally go, but something on Jisung’s smile and bright eyes make him go all mumble. The other one was Chan, a big and nice guy, he is extremely popular and attractive, it was hard to walk with him without being stopped every second by someone who wants to talk to him.   
It was a nice day, Minho learned a bunch of new things, everything was so interesting to him, every little detail. He was also excited to tell everything to his best friend and to introduce his new friends to Changbin, he couldn’t wait for lunch time.  
  
**  
** **To: Dancing Queen**

“_Are you free for lunch? I’m going to the cafeteria _”   


“_Yes! I’m on my way. I’m bringing two friends _”  


“_Ok! I’m with a new friend to introduce to you too _”   


“_Already betraying me? That’s terrible _”  


“_Shut up… you are Minho, no one can substitute you _”  


“_I’m glad you know bitch ;) _”  


“_Shut up and come already, I’m hungry _”  


“_Omg so needy, I’m almost there _”  


Minho and his new friends arrived to the cafeteria and spot his best friend. He wave happily and motion that he would get food before joining him and made a weird face as he notice Changbin heart eyes to the boy beside him.   


“_Binnie! _”  
Minho said as he was sitting   


“_Min, how are you? Was classes fun until now? _”  


“_It was! By the way this is Hyunjin and Felix! _”   


“_Hi! I’m Hyunjin nice to meet you. This is my soulmate Felix! _”  


“_Hi... _”  
Said Felix extremely red, he was used to Hyunjin cute ways,but not with people he was not used to  


“_Hi! Nice to meet you guys. By the way this is Jisung! _”  
  
  
“_Hi!! You two are so cute! I can tell you two are soulmates! You two are perfect and Minho! Changbin talked a lot about you! Nice to meet you! I’m Jisung! _”

  
“_Hi Jisung, I hope he said good things. How was classes? _” He laughed 

“_It was fine, we were team up with a really nice guy named Chan! He is really popular and sweet and talented! He had to work now, so he is not here, but you would love him _”  


“Does Jisung breathe?” Thought Minho as he smile to the boy spitting words after words   
They talked more and ate until they were full of each other. 

“_So.. the Jisung guy _”  
Minho started as he lay his head in Changbin’s lap   


“_What about him? _”  
Changbin didn’t bother to look at him as he watch the drama   


“_I saw you Changbin _”  


“_I’m glad you can see this beautiful face, you are truly blessed _”  


“_You know what I mean! Don’t be dumb, you have a crush on him _” Minho wiggles his eyebrows weirdly 

  
“_I’m not, he is just… nice _”   


“_Hmmm.. if you say. You are no fun _”  


“_Shut up. Watch the drama _”  


“_Yes yes sir _”  


They keep on watching the drama until they fall asleep on Changbin’s bed cuddling at this point.  
  
They always do that, even when they are not watching nothing, Minho goes to Changbins bed in the middle of the night. Changbin have a big and comfortable bed and a big tv, he is rich and Minho like to take advantage of it since they live together and Changbin doesn’t care, because Minho has being his best friend for years. Minho would kill and die for him, what bad could make to sharing his bed and tv with his best friend? And cuddles sessions was nice too. Minho was nice to cuddle with, always been, he is extremely soft, his hair smells good, actually he smells good overall. His breathing is like a refreshing breezy and having him as your small spoon is really comfortable.  
Minho woke up the next day for a delicious smell of his favorite breakfast, Changbin’s French toast. He got up and run to the kitchen to back hug his best friend and winny because he needs his French toast.  


“_Morning Sweetie _”  
  
  
“_Morning honey, where is my French toast? _”  


“_On its way, calm down. Go sit _”  


“_Ok honey _” Minho kiss changbins cheeks and go set the table

  
They really look like a married couple and Minho enjoy it. Changbin treat him like he is the most precious thing in the world and were always there for him and he treasure it a lot. They did go through a lot together, they even realized they also like men together. They had have girlfriends before, Changbin was a player and Minho wasn’t inocente either. They realized they thought some guys were cute, but they never kissed one and they were happy to understand that part of their lives together.  
How they realized that you ask? Is not the type of story you are proud of saying out loud. They were teenagers, in a house party, reckless, all they want were to get drunk and have fun. They were both on the couch of the party laughing about nothing because they were really wasted until they looked at each other and just did that for a moment  


“_I love you Min _”  


“_I love you too Binnie _”  
Minho giggle a little and they keep on staring at each other   


“_It’s 3 am Min, wanna go home? _”  


“_But i'm already home _” he pout   


“_Min, we are at some random guy home, what are you saying? _” Changbin laugh   


“_No Binnie! My home is anywhere you are _” Changbin laugh his ass off at his best friends for a moment   


“_Let go home Min, come on _” He got up and gave his hand to Minho and he hold it   


They walked home holding hands and talking about nothing and everything. The night was cold but not too cold and everything was quiet, like only they exist in this world. It was comfortable, they love each other’s company more than anything, they decided on Changbin’s place to sleep, his parents were out of town and they could have an amazing sleepover. Changbin’s parents are used to Minho always on their place so they stocked the fridge with all kind of food and beverages for them.  
The duo got home making so much noise, the house was filled with laughing sounds as the sound of people falling. Minho, he doesn’t hold liquor that well, so he was ready to sleep on top of the shoe cabinet and Changbin couldn’t stop laughing at his best friend. He hold Minho on his arms, wife style, and took him to his room   


“_Let’s go honey, let’s go build our pillow forte _” Minho just giggle, he loves pet names and be treated like the most precious thing in the world  


Changbin laid Minho down on his bed and started to take his own outfit off   


“_I'm going to take a shower, I’ll be back soon _” And Minho winned   


“_What? _”  


“_And I’ll be the stinky one? No sir, I’m going with you, come honey is waiting _”  


Changbin sigh softly and does as Minho said. He got Minho sitting on the bed and helped him to take off his clothes. This was normal, they had seen each other naked before, Changbin helped sick Minho take a bath hundreds of times either, so he did as normally.   
They got out of the shower and they were feeling a lot better, still a wasted mess for sure, but well enough to build a pillow fort.   
They were inside the pillow fort eating the food Changbin’s mom left them and watching some cheese drama Minho picked up because “he was in the mood” while cuddling  


“_Your mom’s food is heaven, you know that? _”  


“_Yes, but please eat and then talk _”  


“_Shut up mosquito _”  


“_What happened with darling? _” Changbin pout   


“_Your darling card is removed 'cause you killed the mood with your big complaining mouth _”  


Changbin then decided to lift up the mood of mildly mad Minho to happy Minho by tickling him. Minho was extremely ticklish so even before Changbin actually start to ticklish him he was already laughing, but it didn’t stop Changbin and Minho laughed so hard that he destroyed the pillow fort   


“_Fuck you! _” Changbin was laughing at Minho so much, the boy was red and in tears for laughing so hard.   


“_At least you laugh _”  


“_Stupid! _” He pout  


“_Min please, don’t be like this _” Changbin looked at him with his irresistible puppy eyes   


“_Fuck you _” Minho said as his cuddles with Changbin   


“_You are the best, drunk Minho is the best. You look like a small cat _”  


“_Shut up, I’m always the best _”   


“_Yes… I have to agree _”   


“_You smell good, why are you so soft? _” Changbin sniffs Minho’s hair and pull him closer as he gets sleepy and comfortable with Minho   


“‘_Cause I’m Minho _” Minho turns his face to Changbin “_But you are nice yourself mister Changbin _” He winked at his best friend and Changbin laugh  


“_You are really pretty Minho, like a work of art. You eyes are so pretty and bright, your lashes are so full and long and complements your eye shape. Your lips are so beautiful too, is soft and full _” Changbin said that as he looks into Minho’s eyes and cares his cheeks. He was so wasted poor thing.   
  
They stayed in silence for a second staring at each other’s eyes until Minho got closer to Changbin, almost touching their lips, they could feel each other’s breathing getting stronger and heavier. They were staring deeply into each other’s eyes, they were hungry for each other, so much they could feel on their bones and like that they kissed, it was intense, but sweet and full of love.   


Minho broke the kiss “_you taste sweet like your words _” he giggles   


“_No one is sweeter than my baby _”   


Minho shivered, he loves pet names and at that moment it hitted him extra hard and he kissed Changbin again and they kissed for a long time between giggles, they couldn’t stop until their lips were swallowed. They finished the night cuddling with Changbin kissing Minho’s forehead and they sleep peacefully.  
Changbin woke up on the afternoon before Minho and couldn’t stop but look at him, he was stunning. Changbin contemplates If he should wake up his best friend with a kiss, but centimeters before his lips meets Minho’s he stopped and hesitate, but before he could separate them Minho woke up   


“_If you won’t do it I will _” And like that he give a peek on Changbin lips and giggle   


Their lips still hurts from yesterday and they couldn’t help but laugh. They got up and decided to eat breakfast even though it was 3:00 pm already. They weren’t worried about their relationship after the fact they kissed, they were surprised it didn’t happened earlier to be honest. Even Changbin’s parents and Minho’s uncle were confused how they weren’t each other’s soulmates and laugh at the fact, because their were definitely special and made for each other.


	2. Yes, this is a Minchan fic

The duo arrived at university together as always and a sweet voice with an accent called Changbin’s name   


“_Hi Changbin! _”  


“_Hi Chan! Are you good? This is Minho by the way _”  


“_Yes! Nice to meet you Minho _” he smiled bright at minho   


“_H-Hi… nice to meet you Chan _”  


“_So, Changbin… I’m making my first show? No it’s small and a underground thing, but I’ll perform in this club tomorrow and I want you to come and you too Minho of course. Already told Jisung and he is coming _”  


“_Yes of course we are coming, tomorrow right? Text me the time and address _”  


“_Yes! Ok, I’ll text you later then, I have to go now. Was nice to meet you Minho, see you in class Changbin _”  
  
Changbin looked at Minho excited about their plans and he faced a mild panicked Minho and he couldn’t helped but laugh and wonder. Minho never been shy in any situation, he was the most outgoing person he ever meet.   


“_I didn’t knew a cat could fall for a dog, this is interesting _”  


“_What are you saying?? Shut up, let’s go to class please _”  


“_Yes baby, let’s go _” Changbin grab Minho’s hand and go with his to his build before going to his classes   


They go through their day normally except for the awkward and shy Minho that appears around Chan all day.  
  
Later that day Minho were taking with his soulmate laying on Changbin’s bed while the boy work on his computer. He was telling him all about his day and tomorrow, his weekend was full and he was excited.   


“_I’m excited, I have this place to go this weekend. A friend of my best friend will perform for the first time and invited us. He looks like he will be good, he is pretty famous on our university. _”  
  
He writes everything he could fit in his arm, but sadly he couldn’t write anything important so his soulmate could meet him. Minho really wanted to invite him to this performance, but he knows he had to wait until the connection. The universe knows the best time and situation for them to realize, so he has to wait.   
  


“_That’s looks fun! I hope you have a great time! I have a important thing this weekend too! Wish me luck, I’m so nervous _” Minho giggles, his soulmates handwriting is so beautiful   


“_Good luck! I’m sure you will be amazing at it! I hope one day we can do stuffs together too _”  


“_Me too! I would love to have you giving me strength this weekend really _”  


“_I’ll be! We are soulmates, you will be able to feel me on how much I’ll be rooting for you _” he draw a silly face after he write that and laugh at himself   


“_haha, thank you! You are the best, thank you universe for giving me this soulmate _”  


“_You know how to make someone fall for you I see _”  


“_You already made me fall for you, it’s only fair babe. I have to go now, get ready for tomorrow. Can’t wait for drunk Minho to write for me hahah _”   


“_Shut up! Goodnight love, have fun tomorrow! _”  


“_You too! _” After that Minho draw a bunch of hearts all over his arm for his soulmate, he likes to annoy him all day with random draws and messages.   


The next day Minho woke up early to go practice like he does every weekend. Minho’s only passion is dancing, he loves it with his whole being. He has this dream since he was a kid, he used to dance with his mom when he was a kid and continue to pursue it and he is proud of himself for going after what he loves. He dance until he couldn’t stand on his legs anymore and sat on the floor of the studio drinking water.  
He start to think about the night that is coming and the plans he have and smile a little. He was excited, he want to look his best and just have a lot of fun with his best friend and new friends. It’s been a long time since they go out and had fun, he want to make the best of it. Minho got home around lunch time and was received with laughs, people taking and a delicious smell of food.  


“_Oh, hi Jisung! _”  


“_Minho! Hi! _” He smile brighter to Minho and wave   


“_I’m just going to grab some food and leave you guys alone, I’m disgusting _” he laugh and got into the kitchen looking at Changbin funny, who murmured “Shut up” to him right back.  


“_It’s ok Minho! You are not disgusting please! You were dancing? Bin told me that _”  


“_Yes! I danced all day, it’s a really good exercise. Wanna try one day? We can bring Bin ~ with us. You have to watch him dancing _”  


“_Oh really? _ ” Jisung looked at Changbin with bright eyes and big smile “ _ I want to see that, can we go dance next weekend Bin? _”  


Changbin got red and shy “damn you Minho” he thought “_Y-yes, of course _”   


Jisung smile brighter and bigger, he was really happy about their meeting next week   


Minho got back in the living room with his food and sit beside Jisung

“_Since you said it’s ok, I’m eating here. What you are doing here by the way? Not to be rude _”  


“_We have this project next week and Bin asked for help so here I am _”   


Minho look at Changbin making a weird face “_Oh really? He need help? That’s so nice of you Jisung _”   


“_It’s nothing really. I like music and is nice to be around Bin, is really comfortable. Really make things easy and flow naturally _”

He smile and Changbin got red 

  
Minho then realized, it was time for him to go and leave the boys alone. Even though he loves to annoy Changbin, he feels like he was bothering them somehow   


“_Well, that’s nice so I’ll let you guys work. I have to annoy my soulmate before getting too wasted to write for him. Was nice to see you Jisung _”  
And like that he vanished to his room with his food. He wasn’t lying, he decided to write to his soulmate, he miss him and want to make sure he send as much support as he needs for that important day   


“_Hi ~ I’m here today to be your support! _ ” He draw a little cat “ _ I’m sure you will be good at whatever you need to do today! I’ll be rooting for you from here! You are capable of big things babe, never doubt that! _”  


After a couple of minutes Minho feel his arms burn a little, which means his soulmate writes something   


“_Thank you! I was in need of some help I admit. I’m nervous, thank you for always being so supportive of me love. One day I’ll give you a big squeeze because of it _”  


Minho giggles to himself, he really wants to meet his soulmate and give him a good squeeze. Go on cliche dates and say cheese stuffs to his face, but he knows he will only get to know him when both are ready, so he was happy for at least being able to communicate with him somehow   


“_I’m always here to be the strength you need _” He draws a cat with a silly face   


“_By the way, you have fun today! Please take care _”   


They talked a little more before Minho passed out on his bed and was wake up by Changbin later that day   


“_Min, woke up. We need to get ready _”   
  
He murmurs nonsenses and get up looking like a zombie 

  
“_I’m getting in the shower…. or whatever _”  


“_Yeah, please do that _”   


Minho scratches his belly on his way to the bathroom where he takes a quick shower and feel a lot better. He brushes his teeth and got back to his room to get ready for the night   
He puts a oversized black hoodie and a fit tight black jeans he was feeling lazy and want to be comfortable.   
Minho, Jisung and Changbin made their way to the club Chan said it would be his performance and got in. First thing Minho saw was this big guy all in black in a tank top that shows his muscles too well and for his surprise the group were making their way to the boy   


“_Hi chan! _” Jisung almost screamed   


“_Hey Chan _” Changbin smile at him   


“_Hi guys! You are here, thanks _ ” he smile bright but nervous “ _ thank you for coming, I’m so nervous _ ” he laugh “ _ oh, hi Minho, you came, thank you _”  


“_Hi.. yes… _”  


“_You will be ok Chan! We saw what you can do already and it’s really good _”  


“_YES! You are really talented Chan! _” 

The boy smiled at the boys happily   


_ “I never saw anything, but Changbin don’t lie, so trust him. You must be good Chan, you will ok _” Minho said smiling at the blond boy   


Chan smiles back and he was feeling more confident with his friends around, they talked some more and order some beers. Soon Chan was called backstage and the three boys were left on the bar waiting for his friend to appears on the stage. Minho then decided he has to go to the bathroom at some point and left a slight already drunk Changbin and Jisung alone. Minho knew too damn well his best friend is weak to licor when he order that tequila round as he knows his best friend would never make a move on Jisung for more that he wants, sober.   
When he comeback he have a big smile at his face when he sees Jisung and Changbin taking while holding hands and looking at each other like they are the only people on the planet at that moment. Minho feel proud of himself and decided to make his way to the stage to watch Chan and do what he got there for. After a couple of minutes of waiting Chan was on the stage in all his glory, he noticed Minho and smiled at him and Minho murmured “_ Fighting _”.  
Chan got behind the table and start to prepare thing, his expression change when the music started and it was amazing, his voice, flow, skills, his presence, everything about Chan in that stage was mesmerizing. Minho was hypnotized, the boy was really good, he knows Chan was good, but not like that, so Minho just enjoyed that moment and made the most of it, it was worthy.  
Chan finish his performance and motioned to Minho to meet him at the backstage door and so he did, Minho made his way to the door and waited for Chan.   
When the boy came out he instantly hugged Minho tight

  
_“It was amazing! Thank you Minho _” he squeeze the boy and Minho laugh   


“_Yes, it was really good chan. You were fantastic, invited me again next time _”  


Chan meets his forehead with Minho’s forehead and smile “_Of course, thank you for real for coming _”  
  


Minho just smiled at the boy and they stayed like this for a second until Chan stops holding him and got a step back   
“_So, where are the boys? _”  


Minho answer him with a mischievous look in his face and Chan wonder what he had in mind. When they got to the bar Chan understood. There was Jisung and Changbin kissing and giggling between kissed  


“_Wanna sleep at my place? _” Chan whispers at Minho’s ears   


Minho got a little flushed because of the out of nowhere question, but he won’t let Chan noticed that _“Without invited me to dinner first? Wow _” and both laugh   


“_You know what I mean Minho _”  


“_Yes I do, but I don’t think Changbin will do the devils tango with Jisung.. not that soon _” he wonder   


Chan just hmm at Minho’s answered “_So what we do now then? Until they stop being gross at least _”  


“_Wanna go for that dinner? I sleep all day and didn’t eat, to be honest I’m quite hungry _”  


“_Ok, let’s go then. I know a good restaurant that is close by. We text them later _”  
Chan then grab Minho’s hands and made their way out of the crowded club. But even after they were out chan continue to hold his hand and led the way to the restaurant, it was really comfortable. The night was a little cold and winding, but was comfortable.  
  
They arrived at a small restaurant, it was really cute and cozy. They got in, still holding hands, at this point with their finger interlaced.  


“_Chan! _” A woman calls him   


“_Hi Noona _” he answered with a smile   


“_What are you doing here at this hour? Oh~ _” and she noticed Minho   


“_Who is this? You never bring anyone here _”  


“_This is Minho. He helped me with the performance today, moral support _”  


“_That’s amazing Chan. Go sit I’ll give you guys some good and warm food _”  


They sit in the corner, next to a big window that had an amazing view to the streets  


“_Who is she? _”  


“_Oh, she is the owner. I work here _”  


“_Really? I didn’t know you worked at a restaurant, that’s nice. What you do here? _”  


“_I cook _”  


“_What? ~ now you HAVE TO cook for me one day! _” Minho almost demanded   


Chan laugh “_ anytime, give me you phone for a minute? _”

  
Minho was confused for a minute, but gave Chan his phone and when he got it back he had Chan’s number on his phone   


“_Send me a text when you want me to cook for you, I’ll go _”   


“_Are you real? _” Minho’s thoughts escape his mind and Chan laugh   


“_Yes, I like to think I am _” he continued to laugh and Minho got flushed   


They talked a little more before the food arrived and it was delicious, Minho was so happy about how the night ended. They were having so much fun, they have so much in common and he got to know and understand Chan better. He admire Chan a lot more now, the boy haven’t it easy, he doesn’t have parents anymore, they died a long time ago. He used to live in the countryside with his aunt, but he wants to make music so he moves to the city and start to work to pay for his things. He first move to live with his cousin and of course he have a little help from his aunt too, but is not a lot and he didn’t want to be a bother to his family, so he work hard everyday to do things for himself and still work on his music. Chan do everything with a smile and giving his all, he is hopeful and hardworking, someone really capable of big things.   
They ended up sharing an ice cream at the end when they received a message from Jisung asking where they are and they realized they forgot about the two love birds  
They finished their ice cream and meet their friends. Minho got home with Changbin and Chan did go with Jisung to his place so he could take care of the boy.  


Minho got home with Changbin on his arms and put him on his bed leaving some medication and a bottle of water for him next day. He lay on his own bed today and started to think how nice the night was, especially, because of Chan. No wonder he is so popular, Minho thought and giggles a little   
  
  
**To: Channie**

“_Hi, this is Chan right? _”  


“_Hi, Minho? _”  


“_Yes! Just checking if you got home already and if you two are ok _”  


“_Not yet, but almost. Jisung is sleeping though. He is almost cute. Can I save your number? _”  


“_He can’t be cuter than Changbin, sorry. Yes of course, why didn’t asked for it earlier though? _”  


“_I did plan on asking for it at the end of our date, but it never happened _”  


Minho then just stops, “date?”   
A minute pass with no answer from Minho as he is lost on his thoughts until it was broken by his phone vibrating again   


“_Did I go too far? Sorry Minho, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable… I was joking _”  


“_No! It’s ok. Don’t worry dude. I think I’ll sleep now, please let me know when you guys get home. Sleep tight both of you _”  


“_Night Minho _”

“A joke” Minho thought, he was a little sad about it, it was a nice night and would be a nice date, yes, but again he just got know Chan.   


Next day he woke up to a sound he didn’t hear in such a long time, the sound of throwing up Changbin and he laugh   


“_ASSHOLE _” Changbin scream from the bathroom and he laugh more before go help his best friend   


Later that day they were laying in Changbin’s bed in the dark while decided what they would eat. After Minho order their food his clean his throat   


“_So, Jisung _”  


“_No, I was drunk and it is your fault _”   
  


“_You are right and I’m sorry. I wanted to help you to loosen up, because you look really into Jisung, but I shouldn’t have done that. I should have let you handle things but yourself and I’m sorry _”  


“_I know you tried to be helpful… and I can’t say it was all bad. It was a really nice kiss.. or kisses _” He laugh   


“_I could tell by the fact you two were eating each other’s face _”   


“_Shut up _” Changbin playfully hits Minho   


“_Did he text you yet? _”  


“_I…. forgot to check… _” Minho laugh out loud filling the house with the noise of his laugh   


Minho sleep after a couple of minutes of Changbin texting Jisung non stop, he got bored.   
He wake up minutes later with the food they order being delivered and Changbin screaming his name so he come eat.   
He didn’t want to wake up, he was having a nice dream. He was in this park, full of green and colorful flowers, holding hands with this guy, he can’t see his face, but Minho swear he was the most beautiful person he ever saw.   
They were sitting, holding hands having a picnic in this beautiful park and Minho felt like he was the luckiest guy alive. They were taking and this guy have such a melodic voice, he could hear his voice for the rest of his life. They were laughing and having an amazing time together, Minho just was in peace, genuinely happy.  
He woke up a little grumpy because of it, but he knows his best friend was just taking care of him. So he got to the kitchen to set up the table for them to eat. They eat and spend the whole day lazing around, watching some shows and looking at memes until they sleep cuddling and Minho couldn’t forget his dream, it was vivid and mark into him.  
The day was cold and rainy, it was the perfect day to just stay in and lazy around again, but they had class and that’s what they were doing.   
Minho was so lazy that he decided to use glasses today instead of lenses and a big oversized purple sweater and sweatpants.   
At lunch time he was walking to the table where his friends were when he feels a pair of arms around his waist   
  


“ _ You look comfortable _ ”   
  


“ _ Fuck Chan, you scared me _ ”  Chan laugh   
  


“ _ Sorry, you really look cozy, I can’t resist. I’m so tired _ ”  
  


“ _ Why? _ ”  They sat on the table with his friends   
  


“ _ Why what? _ ” Jisung ask   
  


“ _ Chan is tired, he said _ ”  
  


“ _ I had to double sift yesterday at work and had some music to work on. Didn’t really slept _ ”  
  


Minho looked at Chan almost mad  “ _ what do you mean with you didn’t sleep? Chan! You need to sleep! I know you work hard and have to, but sleep is important _ ”   
  


Chan laugh a little at the boy. Minho was the type of friend who would force you to sleep and eat properly, he really cares about his friends health and well being.   
  


“ _ I’ll sleep properly today ok? I’m sorry Minho _ ”  
  


“ _ You better, or I’ll haunt you at night _ ”  
  


Chan laugh “ _ maybe I won’t sleep the _ n”   
  


“ _ Can you two stop being gross or get a room? _ ” Said Changbin with a weird face to them making Minho and Chan laugh   
  


Yes, they admit, they were flirting, but was just a joke to them, at least it was what Minho thought. Chan is a really outgoing person just like him, so he probably was joking too and Minho wasn’t complaining on jokingly flirting with a hot guy like Chan, he could never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan and Minho finally meet ♥  
Next chapter is the last one and it's really fluff, way more than this 2 chapters  
I hope you like this chapter, thank you for reading ♥


	3. They are soulmates

Was almost the end of the semester and they have to make a project. The dance major will have to create a choreography and the music major will have to produce a song, any kind of song and any kind of dance styles they want, to perform at the end of the semester to the whole university. Minho and his partners, Hyunjin and Felix were nervous, they love dance and were pretty confident on their skills, but to perform in front of the entire university? That’s another thing. The other three, Changbin, Jisung and Chan, well they were nervous, but they were more comfortable with this idea since the both start helping Chan with his performances about a month ago and now they were a group.   
They perform almost every weekend. On their first performance Changbin and Jisung found out they were soulmates. Their connection happened on the stage in the middle of a rap battle between them. Minho was the happiest for his best friend, but he also yelled at Jisung for a little while because he didn’t write enough to Changbin. It was a nice night but left Minho wonder when he would meet his soulmate, he is not jealous of Changbin or Hyunjin and Felix, he was really and genuinely happy for them, but he really wants to meet his meant to be too and have that stupid heart eyes on his eyes too.

**To: Channie**   
“ _ Chan, are you awake? _ ”  It was 1:00 am, he wonder if chan was awake. Changbin was sleeping at Jisung’s today and Minho really need to talk to someone.    
  


“ _ If I say yes you will kick me tomorrow? _ ”   
  
  
Minho laugh  “ _ No, because I would be hypocritical and I’m not _ ”   
  


“ _ Great, so I’m all yours Minmin _ ”   
  


“ _ You are cute… _ ”   
  


“ _ I get that a lot ;)  _

_ But really what is in your mind? _ ”   
  


“ _ I’m just nervous… I don’t know what to do about the performance… _ ”   
  


“ _ Why? I mean, I never had the pleasure to watch you dance, but Jisung and Changbin always tell me how graceful you are. And if I remember correctly, your professors always praise you a lot, about your techniques and form _ ”   
  


_ “I know… I’m really good to be honest, but I can’t help, but be nervous at the fact I’ll be performing in front of the entire university _ ”   
  


“ _ Yes, but you will be with your friends. The three of you will support each other and I’ll be there too with Changbin and Jisung Min! Focus on us what about it? I never told you that, but on my first performance, you were the one that helped me. I focus on you the whole night while performing and it makes everything easy… maybe you should focus on us and your partners, how about it? _ ”   
  


“ _ I hate how cheese you are… I’ll think about it. Now to sleep, we have class tomorrow _ ”   
  


“ _ Yes sir, I’m already in bed. Sleep tight Min _ ”   
  


“ _ You too _ ”   
  


Minho was flushed, what Chan was doing to his heart? Whatever it was, wasn’t good. He didn’t sleep at all so he just put his lazy outfit on and got out for a bucket of coffee on his way to campus. He yawns his whole way until the cafeteria near campus, until his feels a couple of arms around his waist    
  


“ _ Hi Chan _ ” he yawned    
  


“ _ Hi, me tired _ ”   
  


“ _ I can tell, wanna grab coffee? _ ”

  
Chan randomly hugging Minho was something they do now at all times that Minho is in his lazy outfit. Chan loves warm and cozy things, but never stays in bed to sleep properly, Minho didn’t understand that, but Chan is a big weirdo so what can he do and he will not complaining about hugs. Changbin was spending all the time he can with Jisung, so he was missing his cuddles, but he can’t complain. They were working hard at their project and music, also they need their time alone too.   
  


“ _ Hey Chan _ ”   
  


“ _ Hmm? _ ” Chan looked at him while sipping in some hot coffee    
  


“ _ You don’t work today right? You have any plans? _ ”   
  


“ _ No… we were supposed to work today, but Changbin and Jisung want to go on a date. I can’t say no, they have been working on the project every day I was stuck at work all by themselves _ ”    
  


“ _ Hmm...so, wanna cook for me tonight? I never got to taste what you can do with your cooking skills. Also, you can work on your music, I’ll be quiet. I’m tired of take out _ ”   
  


“ _ Yes of course, meet you after classes then? _ ”   
  


“ _ I love you my lifesa— _ “ Minho then realized what he said    
  


“ _ I mean, I own you one my dude _ ” My dude? Is Minho now straight and forgot to tell it to himself? What is happening? Minho your dumby    
  


Chan laugh  “ _ You don’t own me nothing Min, it’s ok. Let’s go to classes ok? And I kinda love you too bro _ ” Chan laugh more and Minho stick his tongue out to him    
  


After class Minho was getting out of his build to go meet Chan and for his surprise Chan was already there smiling bright at him. On their way to Minho’s apartment a storm starts out of nowhere and they have to run to the apartment.  Minho curses a lot when they got inside the apartment and Chan couldn’t stop laugh. They took a shower and Minho lend him some clothes. After the shower chan starts to cook and Minho couldn’t help but admire him wearing his clothes. Minho is taller than chan, but he has to lend him bag clothes because chan was way beefier than him. Chan was cute and cozy so Minho decided to test something and back hugged him.    
  


“ _ Now I understand _ ” he says almost purring on Chan’s back and the boy giggles    
  


“ _ I told you it is cozy, but Min, I need to cook. Can we cuddle after we eat? _ ”    
  


“ _ You promise cuddles, you have to give me! _ ”   
  


Chan just laugh in response and continue to cook their dinner while Minho goes to the sofa watch some tv and peak at Chan from time to time and giggles to himself because the boy was adorable on his mind  
Later they eat and Minho couldn’t stop praising Chan on his cooking skills. He was so happy, his belly was happy and even said Changbin can live with Jisung if he want if Chan cooks for him everyday.  As promised, they ended up cuddling in the sofa after doing the dishes. They were watching some trash horror moving and laughing hard about it.    
  


“ _ I never saw a bad movie like this, my eyes. I need to wash my eyes _ ” Minho laugh    
  


“ _ Shut up _ ” Chan can’t stop laugh at the boy being over dramatic    
  


Minho then turn to Chan and start playing with his hair  “ _ It’s so fluffy and curly _ ” he smiled    
  


Chan didn’t answered just hold Minho tighter and smiled back at him while making circles at his back with his thumb    
  


“ _ Are you feeling any better about the performance? _ ”   
  


Minho thought before answered 

“ _ A little? I mean, your words really had some effect on me _ ” he laugh 

“T _ hank you Chan _ ” he give Chan his big and bright smile, it was Chan’s favorite   
  


“ _ I’m happy for you, can’t wait to see you dance on that stage _ ”    
  


“ _ You will fall for me babe _ ” minho wink and both laugh at his dumbness    
  


Minho still gets a little shy when it comes to Chan, he can’t lie, but they become such a good and supportive friends. They are now way more comfortable and relax with each other. Still, Minho thinks Chan is too god damn hot for his liking.   
  


Later, Chan was gone after working on some music while Minho was quiet letting him work as he promise. Chan was so attractive while working, Minho thought. The boy was completely concentrated and immersed on his music and it was nice to observe him. Minho was eating Chan with his eyes, almost drooling. It should be illegal looking like this, he thought before sigh and stop staring at the boy to play on his phone.  When Chan was saying goodbye they hugged for a moment and it was like they didn’t want to say goodbye, Minho thought, but was something they had to. He thought on asking Chan to sleep there, cause was late, but he got too shy and they sleep each one on their beds and places.

  
**To: Minmin**

“ _ Morning Min. Sorry to bother you, but I forgot my drive at your place yesterday can you bring it to me? _ ”   
  


“ _ Yes! Of course, I give it to you at university _ ”   
  


“ _ Thank you! _ ”   
  


Minho then got up and ready. He tried to find Chan’s drive, but he couldn’t for much later what made him get to university late so he run into the music major build to give it to Chan while texting him    
  


“ _ Min! Here! _ ”   
  


“ _ Here you go, sorry it took much longer than I planned, I couldn’t find it _ ” he gave chan the drive    
  


“ _ Don’t worry Min, thank you so much _ ” Chan smiled and pet Minho patting his head and the boy smiled and melted. Minho loves being pet more than anything    
  


“ _ You are adorable Min, but for more than I want to continue to pet you, please go to class right? _ ” Chan laugh, he knows the influence he has on Minho and Minho couldn’t stop the blushing form his cheeks and pout going away waving to Chan    
  


Minho always been a touchy person with everyone. He loves pet names, he loves cuddles, he loves being pet and it was something just normal to him, nothing with a romantic meaning, but with Chan, Minho couldn’t figure things out. Every time Chan gives Minho butterflies on his stomach and is so easy for him to make the boy go wildly red. He always thought he could have been falling for Chan, but at the same time Minho doesn’t like to waste his time. Minho has a soulmate who he will ended up with regardless the situation, so why he would fall for someone he knows is not the one? Just to ended up having to deal with this situation after. It’s just a headache, he thought.   
Minho always has fun, but never dated anyone because of it, he have always been honest to his “partners” and when they don’t understand he just drop them because it’s a headache. With Chan, well, with Chan, If happens one day, like happened with Changbin, he wouldn’t say no and of course he would be hundred percent real with him, but he can’t lie and say Chan didn’t make him feel something else.   
  


Almost three weeks pass and finally, after a while being away to focus on the university project, Chan, Changbin and Jisung have a performance together and Minho was going. He was so focus on the project that he didn’t really do much beside works in it with his friends.  
He got ready after the whole day working on the choreography. He was wearing a button down white shirt, tight ripped jeans and a black leather jacket.   
Minho got to the club with Changbin who got backstage and Minho go straight to the bar. At this point he knows basically everyone in the club and have fun until the boys go to the stage taking to the bartender.  
That night they all decided to go to Minho’s and Changbin’s apartment. Chan did go after because he wanted to feed the boys, so he go grab something before going there.   
When Chan arrived at the apartment he got in with Minho’s keys to face the boy alone in the balcony drunk dancing to some music he was listen on his phone. He was spinning around and murmuring the song he was listen on his earbuds and Chan was mesmerized. He put the food on the coffee table and go to the balcony door and leaning against it admiring Minho, who didn’t notice the boy at all, with a big smile.  
Minho dances with such grace that Chan didn’t want to interrupt him, but Minho soon fall on the floor when he does a wrong movement and start laughing out loud but covering his mouth to not wake up anyone.   
  


“ _ Are you ok? _ ”   
  


“ _ Yes _ ” minho looked at chan laughing    
  


Chan sat down on the balcony sofa and invited Minho to sit with him. They ended up sharing Minho earbuds and listen to music together looking to the sky full of stars and a big full moon.  They also talked a lot, Chan has a way with words that makes Minho wanna talk to him all day long. Chan has such a interesting way of seeing the world, is almost pure. It makes Minho smile and cozy, like he had all his hope restored.   
Chan woke up the next day with Changbin calling him to go sleep inside because they could catch a cold staying outside. Chan then pick Minho up, bride style, and put the boy on his bed cover him up and when he was about to leave he felt a small hand grab his shirt    
  


“ _ Come cuddle _ ” said sleeping Minho and Chan laugh. Even if he was sleeping Minho had a strong grip on his shirt, so he just decided to lay down with the boy. In a couple of seconds Minho was being Chan’s small spoon.  
  
They sleep like this for hours until they were waking up for a loud scream. They were all tangled up and having no idea of were they where for a moment.  They unteglad themselves and go to the kitchen where Jisung were almost burning the kitchen down trying to make food for Changbin.  They clean the kitchen and Chan ended up cooking. Jisung really wanted to surprise his boyfriend, but he can’t complain about Chan’s food, no one could.    
  


“ _ So…. _ ” Changbin started “ _ you two, what is up with you two? _ ”    
  


“ _ What are you saying mosquito? _ ”   
  


“ _ You and big guy there, cuddling, having cute dates, always together… just asking _ ”   
  


Minho was blushing at this point and before Chan could say anything he decided to shut up his friend   
“ _ First, no dates. We are going out as friends. Second you left me to cuddle your boyfriend, which I don’t care, is cute. But I need someone to cuddle and was one time, or two… or….hmm... but I won’t complain if happens again with big guy cause he is like a big bear cuddling you, so nice. _ ”   
  
Chan than just laugh out loud, Minho was so cute. But Changbin was right, Chan wonder what they were. Chan never really thought about it, Minho always been a touchy and outgoing person, but Chan for more that he is outgoing, he is not particular touchy, but he is with Minho especially.  
All the time the boy is around he just want to touch him, to pet his cute head and fluffy hair. To kiss him all over, his cute forehead and cute nose and oh my good, how much he wanted to kiss that lips, that cute rose lips. He wonder how it taste, it must be sweet, the most sweet thing in the planet. He knows how Minho reacts to his touch and when he call him pet names and it was the most adorable thing, he could see it all day.   
Minho was for Chan the most eternal person he ever saw, he could see the boy laugh forever. Minho has this personality that is extremely beautiful to Chan, he is passionate about everything he does and so hardworking.   
Chan was feeling something, but he knows that Minho is probably not feeling the same, he is more sure after what he said to Changbin, but Chan is more of a talking guy. He decided he will talk to minho after the project, he didn’t want to fill the boy’s head with this now when he is already so busy.   
  


* * *

Months past by and the day of the performance arrived. Chan had Minho on his lap while the group where talking, Minho was wiggling his legs with his head resting on Chan’s shoulder smelling his perfume, what was now Minho’s favorite smell. The boys were talking loud and having fun, it was nice so they can mask the nervousness.   
The music major were first and Chan, and of course Changbin and Jisung, number one fan Minho was there front row ready to love Cha—them.   
When the three boys got in the stage, the university go wild, they were pretty famous now.  They performed a song called “Placebo” a really personal and inspiring song.   
Minho couldn’t take his eyes off Chan, the boy were there with a big smile on his face, the one that shows his cute dimples. His voice is so nice, Minho could listen to it all day and forever. Minho really loves and enjoy the boys and it helped him to forget that soon it would be him on that stage.   
It didn’t take long and it was the dance major time and of course Chan was there with Changbin and Jisung to cheer for his friends.  Chan was a little nervous, he was certainly asking Minho out on a actual date after this, but at that moment he wants to enjoy and cheer for his friend—s  
The three boys got on the stage and Minho was the center, it would be the first time chan would see Minho dance, for real, and he didn’t know what to expect, but he knows he was not prepared. Minho has a way with his movement, it was like he was hypnotizing the audience. They were dancing to Winona Oak - He Don’t Love Me and Minho dances to every beat in the right tempo like he had made the song himself, he knew how to make everyone look just at him — or it was just Chan? — either way, it was beautiful.   
  


“ _ Let’s get drunk my people _ ” said Jisung with his eyes sparkling    
  


“ _ Why? _ ” Hyunjin ask unamused as he holds Felix closer on his lap    
  


“ _ Because we all got good grades for sure! And we need to celebrate _ ”   
  


“ _ You just wanna to get drunk, you have a problem sung _ ” Minho talks, also unamused    
  


“ _ Shut up! We never do that together… _ ” he pout    
  


“ _ Ok, I’m down _ ” said Chan, he felt like he would need the liquor. His answer made everyone look at him, Chan was the one who normally would racional with them to not drink too much    
  


“ _ Ok, If Chan is down, I am too. I won’t miss drunk Chan _ ” Minho laugh    
  


It still early when all the performances were finished, so they just got home to rest a bit and get ready for the night   
  


When the inseparable duo Minho and Changbin arrived at the bar they choose Chan was already there.    
  


“ _ Excited much? _ ” Minho mocked the boy and they laugh    
  


“ _ I just live near…. hi Changbin _ ”   
  


“ _ Hi bro _ ” he says as he look around    
  


“ _ He is not here yet _ ” and Changbin pout a little    
  


“ _ Are you already getting drunk? Not fair, but not complaining _ ” said Minho sitting down and looking at the beer on Chan’s hands    
  


“ _ Sorry… I’m...mmm… a little anxious _ ”    
  


“ _ Anxiety after the performance? That’s new _ ” Minho laugh “ _ well I want the good and old peach soju _ ” and made his way to the bar to order and Chan was happy he didn’t ask more about it    
  


Minho got back with the flavored liquor and some shot glasses “ _ Ok, time to have fun _ ” he smiles to himself    
  


They start to drink and talk. Soon Jisung was there and they had a really good time. Jisung and Changbin had a rap battle and Minho tried to rap for the first time, key word tried.  They were for real having fun until Jisung were too wasted to even breathe and they decided it’s time to go home. Jisung and Changbin got into a cab to go to his apartment, Minho was supposed to go with them, but he was whining about wanting Chan’s food and Chan was ok to giving him food and a place to sleep. So they did.  They started to walk in the cold night side by side laughing about nothing. Chan’s hair was beautiful in the moonlight, Minho thought, not to himself though what made chan smile wildly at Minho while the tip of his ears were getting red.

  
They arrived to the restaurant were they had they first “date” and Minho whiny   
  


“ _ I want Chan’s food! _ ”    
  


“ _ I know, and you will have it. I live above the restaurant Min _ ” he laugh as the boy goes “OH” and they walk to the side of the building. Going up to the stairs and going to Chan’s apartment. It was very small and crowded, but cozy for some reason. Everything smells like Chan and Minho was really happy about it, Chan smells so nice, he thought to himself.    
  


“ _ Ok, I’ll make us something to eat. You can grab something from my closet and sit wherever you want _ ”    
  


Minho then walk to Chan’s closet and grab a big black hoodie and put it on taking off his tight pants making his way to Chan’s bed.  Everything smells like Chan, like home, to Minho. It was cozy and familiar, he could smell that forever.  Chan look over and see the boy snuggling in his bed with his pillows    
  


“ _ No sleeping, you have to eat Min _ ” and the boy just grunt in return what made chan laugh    
  


After a little they eat and Minho was really happy about eating Chan’s food. He even purr a little with the warm feeling, he really enjoy it.  Chan change his clothes to something comfortable and sat besides Minho that goes instantly “ I want cuddles ” position    
  


“ _ I need to talk to you first Min _ ” Chan said with a serious tone what made minho get up and sit    
  


“ _ Is no surprise I find you beautiful Minho…but _ ” he looks at the boy attentive studying his reactions  “ _ I really fancy you Minho… I don’t know if it is in a I want you to be my boyfriend way, but I want to cuddle to you at night sometimes, and cook for you, good your tiny hands and kiss you… oh my god how much I want to kiss you, you lips looks so soft… _ ” Chan was humbling at this point and Minho was just smiling at him until he decided to shut the boy by kissing him. Chan was surprised but not enough to not kiss the boy back. They kissed to a while until Minho part them giggles a little    
  


“  _ you were rumbling… and I won’t say no to you Channie, just… _ ” he got away from the boy  “ _ I have a soulmate and you have a soulmate, so… let’s just keep things as they are? Because you know how this works _ ” he scratches the back of his neck trying to not sound so such a jerk because he really cares about Chan    
  


“ _ I know, don’t worry… _ ” Chan said with a cute smile to Minho 

  
“ _ Can I kiss you again now? You taste so good… like peaches _ ” he laugh    
  


“ _ Yes _ ” and Minho lends closer, Chan meeting him halfway.

They kissed and cuddle for the night, it was extremely nice. Chan was really happy to know how Minho taste and Minho was the same.  Chan smell and taste sweet, he was soft, he even holds Minho softly. Shower him with love, kissing him all over with so much affection. He knew how to make Minho feel over the heels for him.  Minho tasted sweet, like peaches, but a little bitter. He was so soft, his skin is soft, his lips are soft, his touch was soft. Chan really wants to hold him tight for as long as he was allowed.  Chan finds his favorite place is on Minho’s neck were he can smells his bittersweet smell and bite his soft skin, Minho is tasteful.    
  


Chan woke up the next day missing Minho’s warm. Maybe the boy had something important to do early in the morning? Chan thought to himself while debating if he should stay lying down or get up to maybe clean or work on some music.  A little be of wonder around on his bed he heard his door being opened and closed. He looks up and was Minho with apparently breakfast for them.    
  


“ _ I thought you were gone _ ” minho jumped at the sound of Chan’s voice   


“ _ Shit… I woke you up? Sorry Chan _ ”   
  


“ _ Not really I was just laying around. Don’t worry _ ”   
  


“ _ Well, come and eat then. I thought you would be tired so I wanted to surprise you _ ”    
  


Chan got up and hugged the boy from behind and kiss the back of his neck, after he puts the things down on the table. It makes Minho giggles a little. They ate and talked until Minho had to go because the weekends are his days to go dance in the studio he use to.    
  


They continue on this no official relationship. Minho goes often to Chan’s house for cuddle sections, for his food and just to watch him work. Minho loves to watch him make music, he has this concentrated face that sometimes goes to proud with a big bright smile that shows his dimples when he likes what he is making. Sometimes he signs and runs his hands through his hair when he is frustrated because he can’t get what he wants right. Minho loves everything, he truly enjoy it and it gave him an idea.  
He asked binsung to give him the demo of one of Chan’s songs without the boy knowing, they were reluctant before, but Minho is annoying and won’t give up when he has his mind on an idea.  The next day the boys give him a song they thought would work for Minho’s plan.  Minho gave Chan a lame excuse to why he was going to see him less this next week. Chan buys it, he is a innocent and Minho said he needs to dance more so why would he fight him about it? Dancing makes Minho happy and a happy Minho makes a happy Chan.    
  


Almost two weeks pass by until Chan received a text from Minho asking him to meet him at the studio. Chan was excited, he miss the boy and had something to show him so he got ready. Maybe he is a little embarrassed about the time it took to him to get ready, but he wanted to look good.  When Chan got to the studio he find the boy, now with a raven blue hair, waiting for him on the lobby. He looks nervous and impatient, but receive Chan with a big smile and warm hug. Only Chan knows how much he missed those hugs.  Minho hold his hand and pulls him to the room he is using demanding Chan to sit and enjoy and that’s what Chan did. He sits as soon as they get to the room and Minho let go of his hand and was excited to know what he should enjoy. Minho is on the computer putting on a song, a song Chan knows too well cause it was his song a very special one, but before he could ask Minho starts to move.  Minho was gracefully dancing to one of his song, most importantly, that special song, the song he made for Minho and wanted to show him. The song he made thinking about the boy dearly. Minho has made a choreography based on his song and was expressing the whole song through the choreography. Chan was mesmerized, he never been more mesmerized by Minho like this before. Minho has him under his spell and that moment was just them.  The room was extremely hot when Minho finished the exclusive performance to Chan. The boys were out of breath for some reason.  Minho sit beside Chan and they just stared at each other for some time.  They really want to eat each other face, but they didn’t. Instead Chan just hold Minho’s hand and it was like fireworks. A sparkling thing happened and both knew and started laughing at each other before start to kiss intensely while holding hands.   
  
Minho woke up the next day on his favorite place. Chan’s bed. It smells like Chan and he couldn’t stop to smile to himself.  He sit up and stretch smiling at chan who was on the small kitchen making them breakfast    
  


“ _ Morning soulmate _ ” Chan chuckle    
  


“ _ Morning soulmate _ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, is the fluffiest of them all haha ♥  
I hope you enjoy it a lot ♥  
Thank you so much for everyone who read this fic until now and everyone who will read it until the end in the future, my heart is with you all ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, I'll update soon ~ the fanfic is already finished on my docs hehe ~  
♥  
Comment and idk, do what you want really. ♥
> 
> Twitter: @Chiruhada


End file.
